


All Seeing, All Knowing

by e_v_a_n



Category: Twenty One Pilots, josh dun - Fandom
Genre: Body Horror, Eye Trauma, Gen, I know I only make fics about Josh but that's not my fault, Nightmares, Not really a vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_v_a_n/pseuds/e_v_a_n
Summary: Eyes make Josh uncomfortable and he doesn't know why.





	All Seeing, All Knowing

There's something about eyes. Something about them makes him uncomfortable. He doesn't know what it is about eyes. He can't remember. It must have been bad, he can't look at himself in the mirror without getting light-headed. Maybe he's just ugly. He can almost look other people in the eye. Maybe he's just ugly.

Josh has nightmares about them. People clawing his eyes right of of his sockets. Josh can feel their nails in his skull. Some nights, Josh is the person clawing Josh's eyes out. He forces his eyes closed but he can still feel it. Can still feel them. Josh sleeps with a light on, so when he wakes up in the middle of a nightmare he knows he can see. He still has his eyes.

People like to cross their eyes. People like to pull down the corner of their eyes until you see pink flesh. Josh hates it. He feels light-headed and needs to sit down. Please leave your eyes alone. Why is he afraid of eyes?

Josh can't remember anyone ever hurting his eyes. He still has both of them. They both still work fine. Did someone hurt his eyes? Did Josh hurt someone's eyes? He isn't the right person to ask, he doesn't remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Friday the 13th


End file.
